Being nice sucks!
by yjouili14
Summary: Cartman was never a nice person and to be a asshole as an Teen isn't really usefull. xD this will bu much more then just Kyman aktually ... (this is my first fanfic and yeah well... It will be pretty long...ther will be much more chapters xD of course just if somebody reads this) Maybe I have to change the rating someday...
1. Chapter 1

**Cartmans POV**  
1:12 am

I was lying in my bed.  
Well at least on a mattress, it was not even mine actually, I was just lying on the best place I could imagine right now - next to this lazy fucker.

"Hey, Ken."

"Ngh? What is it, fatass? " he answerd a few minutes later, but it was worth the wait.

"You're awake?"  
"No, probably not… what do you think idiot?"

I turned around to face him, but he turned around as well so I couldn't see his gorgeous face, just his blond, beautiful messy hair…

"Don't call me an idiot…you poor asshole"

Oh shit! Why couldn't I just shut up.. he wont do anything for me if i keep pissing on him  
There was silence for a few minutes.

"Ken... Ken please, I was just joking."

He said nothing…

"Ken, are you a sleep again?"

"KEN!"

"What's the matter?! What happened?! " he sat up quickly and looked at me.

"The batmobile is outside! Seriously! The batmobile!"

"What!? Where!? " he stood up just like I expected. He rubbed one of his eyes and walked to the window… well... you can't really call it awindow... its more of a square hole in the wall it isn't really a window if it has no glass… I guess...

I hate Kennys house. Why can't we just fuck at my place…

"Ken?"

"Fuck you, fatass, there is no batmobile outside!" he sat down on the mattress again.

"Seriously, babe, how old are you? 11?" I asked him with a little amusement in my voice.

A 17 year old boy, who shared his whole childohood with me, should already know this trick.

"Why did you do this? I had such a nice dream!" he said staring at his hands, maybe he dreamed about having some money, or at least a better job… hopfully not, I don't want him to dream anout things who could take him away from me.

He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare to fall asleep again!"

I kicked him not too hard in the knee, he sat up and looked at me with anger.

"Okay, seriously, fatass, whats wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

I looked into his now opened eyes.

"No…I … In fact had a… a wet dream."

He closed his eyes...

"Did you hear me?"

He grinned, but said nothing.

"And you think, if you insult me lie to me and kick me, I will help you with your boner problem?"

Oh shit, why can't he just shut up and be a little slut like always?  
I hate him so much, but I guess I'm the last person who will ever find someone who is so good in bed and doesn't even need a real relationship to fuck… all he needs is some drugs now and then…  
I don't feel guilty for this… I mean I'm not the only one.

"Yeah, I think so… It's not like you're my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want to you, so shut the fuck up and suck!"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit… That was it! No sex for me the next... days...

"You stupid fatass! Do you even know…"

No sex for the next weeks...

"…How much of an idiot you are? It's not like I need you…"

No sex for the next months...

"…I have got like seven other people who give me drugs for this…"

No sex for the next year... that's it! I'm doomed! I have nothing more to lose...

"Oh, okay... so if you've got so many other fuck buddies... Why the hell do you even sleep with me? It's not like I've got something special about me..."

He looked down…"Yes, you have, but when you're acting like this, I can totally forget about it !"

"What?" Did he really say I have something special?

"I said... I can forget about your special thing, if you act like a fucked up, dog banging, idiot!"

Ouch…this were hard words…

"No..I'm …." Argh! I wish I could travel back in time..he kinda starts acting like a girl who's reminded about her horrible childhood…

He laid down an turend awai rom me …

"I'm tired… let me get some sleep... we can talk about this at work" I feel like a piece of shit right now... what the fuck is wrong with me?

It's not like Kenny is someone who's hard to get a blowjob from.

Well time for an excuse…

"You're not a dog… but I'm an idiot… I'm sorry…"

after a short while I heard a little laugh coming from him…

I think he got the joke…

"Sleep well, Eric."

"You too" Well… maybe no sex for just this night…

**Kennys POV**

Why does this selfish asshole always need to say things like this?

I'm not this much of a slut…  
At least not as much as...  
This twerking Miley slut...

Ahhhh! Let's hope I don't get nightmares of her and can dream of him again…


	2. Chapter 2

Kyles POV

Saturday 21:13 p.m at Kyles flat

I could just call him and say "hi", if he isn't in the right mood to talk I could say, I accidently clicked on the wrong number and hang up, it would be like nothing happen and he would just going on and spend time with this bitch. If she even is with him at the time.

My phone laid there right next to me on the couch I was watching tv until these annoying commercials came up and reminded me how lonely I was without him….all these happy couples and music that played in the background to make every fucking holiday commercial even more romantic for everyone except me.

Just one little call. Like it was back then when we were younger … Call him and ask hi if I could come over to his place.

But I'm so afraid.  
you idiot!  
The worst possible thing that could happen were that he says no…  
I grabbed my phone searched for his number and, there it was, just one more fucking click.

'C mon you can do this!

"Hello, Kyle?" he sounds quiet good.  
"Hi, Stan, I just wanted to ask if I can come over we could play on the x box or.."  
"Uhmm yeah today is bad, you know, Wendy is here and you know how angry she gets if I just would invite another person...and…"  
"yes, yes I understand your point…I'm sorry, maybe the next time, bye"  
"Wait! Kyle you…"  
I hung up, I can't stand it to hear his voice while knowing next to him could sit his girlfriend ….

Why had I to be this fuckin' stupid, I knew she were at his place now It's Saturday night, almost every couple hangs out together at these timeless nights, why shouldn't they, they don't have to worry about the next days and at noon you have the chance to buy everything you need for the night  
Snacks, Alcohol, Cigarettes and condoms…

I shivered by the thought they could have sex right now…

I hate myself so much, I'm here, alone, with nobody besides Ike and even he wants to leave in a few hours to meet his, like 20 years older, girlfriend.

If Stan would have said "yes" to my invite… I would have a nice night,

I took a deep breath to think about it, what it would do to me, having my super best friend here…

I guess, could finally focus, I mean I couldn't focus all day because I was thinking about him, so meeting him should help…the thought about having him here with me all alone just we two, made me so happy, I'm afraid, maybe a bit to happy but the thought about him and Wendy, quickly pushed me back in reality.

Why am I even still thinking about Stan, we didn't met for months since I went to another school…  
Not this far away, I could drive with the bus every day and meet him. I remembered how we both were at Cartmans house together with some other classmates of mine, and cried, cried like faggots about our friendship, when we both realized we were on my farewellcelebration, Cartman organized,I should have told Stan not to worry about our friendship when it wasn't to late and he began to forget me so it doesn't hurt so much. What a stupid Idea but it was mine…

Maybe if I just wouldn't have been so egoistic and focused on forgetting all of my old friends , except Stan, so I could've started all from new in my new school and my new flat, I just had to share with my younger brother , maybe then, I now were lying next to him cuddling in the blankets with him instead of this black haired stupid bitch.

"Kyle! Kyle you little fag! Have you seen my I Pod?!"

"No! And don't call my fag you little…"

Then I remembered to act adult when I was talking to my little brother.

Talking like a teenager to him would cost me much respect… and getting respect of my younger brother wasn't a simple thing to do. He was gifted in nearly anything he did and he knew this, of course, and he knew I wasn't.

"Where is this stupid thing, then?!"

" I don't know, for what do you even need it? You'll visit your girlfriend, won't you rather listen to her then to your music?"

"Dude, you got no Idea what you're talking about" He looked out of the kitchen to me.

I looked at him a bit confused "Well, would you like to teach me then?"

"Nope, sorry I gotta go now, see ya!"

He grabbed his jacked and left.

I realized the commercials were over. But, the movie wasn't interesting enough… to keep me away from my thoughts.

What did he mean? Which music has he on his I Pod if he needs it so badly for his date? And why music anyway…

I got it!

That's a perfect excuse to call somebody I didn't talk to for a while.

I again grabbed my phone and called Kenny, the person who should know everything about dates and stuff.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hi Kenny, It's me Kyle"

"Uhmmm… Hey Kyle"

"Yeah…eh I know it's kinda late but do you have any idea about…"

"Eh Kyle, I'm sorry but.."

Oh no, I knew which was coming now, he would say he's busy and hang up and I would be alone again. I needed a good topic, now!

"I want you to sleep with me ! "

"Excuse me, what?"

" Oh ha! I mean, I wanted to meet you, you know for the sake of good old times..." I giggled nervously, it must have been the time, It was so late and good topic Ideas aren't this easy to find when my brain is half asleep already.

"Oh, ahem I thought you did say… never mind, buddy and if you want, I got some free time now… you can come over"

I heard the dark grin he was hiding…

"Now? Siriously?" I asked … I mean I talked to Kenny… as much as I could rember him he was pretty much of an slut so… why shoud he have time for me now?

"Ehm, yeah why not?" He asked, but I think he knew why I was asking. He just doesn't like it if you talk to him like it's normal that he is an …well….male whore.

"okey….I'll come over in … half an hour?" Hmmmm I wish I had a fucking car, so I didn't have to wait for the next bus and could come over to his place faster.

"Sure, see you then!"

He hung up.

I so fucking know where this is going to.

Shit! I'm such an idiot!


End file.
